


Second to None

by frameofreality



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cock Tease, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frameofreality/pseuds/frameofreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Starscream is replaced as SIC by Dreadwing, he decides to make Megatron regret his decision...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second to None

**Author's Note:**

> Song inspiration - Second to None - Chris Crocker
> 
> There could also be implied Megatron/Dreadwing or Megatron/Starscream/Dreadwing if you wish.

Starscream made his way to the bridge, heels clicking with every step, a smirk on his faceplates, hips swaying. Several Vehicons paused to stare, a certain one even blushing due to his heated faceplates. Soundwave was at his terminal as always, unaffected by the sight - or perhaps just ignoring it, while Knock Out raised an optic ridge in curiosity as the seeker approached him.

"Ah, Knock Out. Wonderful job on my repairs…" Starscream's voice was a low purr.

"You seem rather…unlike yourself after a beating from Megatron." The Aston Martin noted, and the other shrugged.

"I suppose."

"You _do_ know he's staring…?"

The silver aerial merely grinned mischievously. " _Yes_ …let's take advantage of that."

"This may not be your best idea-" The Seeker hushed him, lightly pressing a digit against his mouthplates suggestively, and both could feel the heat of Megatron's glare. Knock Out gave him a shrug and a smirk and the two separated, Starscream ignoring the tyrant on his throne. Oh, this would be fun… He would teach that **glitch** to choose _Dreadwing_ over **_him_** …he would make him regret it.

He strutted shamelessly to his station, radiating confidence and appeal, leaning forward to grab his data-pad, carelessly flicking through reports. The Seeker assumed his duties, directing the Vehicons in their various tasks. He made sure to casually brush against them every so often, leaning over them with a concentrated gaze. This only caused the drones to fumble and become distracted…quite amusing, really.

"…Everyone out." Megatron's deep baritone suddenly commanded from the head of the room after several nanokliks of this display, and everyone was quick to obey his order. As Starscream was about to leave, looking completely bored, however… " _Except_ _you,_ Starscream…your work has piled up due to your…incident."

The Seeker's wings twitched slightly but he turned around, going to lean rather provocatively on his station, switching his position over the next few minutes. He had to remind himself not to chuckle as he felt the overlord's optics glaring into him.

"Get over here." Megatron growled, optics narrowed, and the smaller mech made his way over, taking his time…before 'dropping' his data-pad in front of the tyrant.

"Oh… _clumsy_ …" Starscream murmured in a silky voice, loud enough for him to hear, before leaning down to retrieve it. He almost laughed out loud when he heard the larger mech's claws scrape his throne's armrests as he cleared his throat. "Yes, Master?" His voice was low and sultry, and the ex-gladiator snarled.

 **"What** do you think you're **_doing?!"_**

"I-"

"Are you _trying_ to spite me?"

"Not at all… _my lord._ I am merely performing my duties."

Megatron hissed. "Is that all?"

Starscream smirked, taking it as a challenge. "Well…" he crawled onto his lap, leaning close to whisper, "I bet _Dreadwing_ doesn't do this…hm?" Normally he would never be so bold, but the former SIC was focused on revenge, and he could sense the building arousal from the overlord.

"No…" Megatron inclined his helm, an invitation for him to continue.

Starscream rested his servo on his chassis. "Lord Megatron…surely you know how… _devoted_ I can be…" he purred, satisfied when he heard the slight revving of his lord's engine. "A question, if I may…can _**he**_ make you feel this way?"

Megatron raised an optic ridge as Starscream kissed him teasingly, tracing small circles on his chassis. The tyrant growled hungrily, forcing open the aerial's mouthplates to entangle their glossa, servo sliding down his backplates to cup his aft, the other idly stroking up and down his thigh. Starscream snickered accidentally, but quickly grinded against his master to divert his attention, eliciting a growl of approval from Megatron.

The doors to the bridge suddenly opened and the commander jumped away as Dreadwing entered, none the wiser. The overlord looked confused as to why he'd pulled away for a moment before his new SIC spoke.

"Lord Megatron," the larger seeker bowed.

"Dreadwing?" He threw a glance to Starscream beside him, who seemed completely indifferent.

"It's time for the mission, my lord…" Dreadwing raised an optic ridge.

"…Ah…of course…" Megatron stood, going to leave. He allowed his SIC to exit first so he could look back to Starscream, who was back at his desk, focused intently on his work. With a low growl, the tyrant stormed out and the doors closed behind him. The seeker couldn't suppress his smirk of victory. Oh sure, he'd more than likely pay for it later…but it was _definitely_ worth it.


End file.
